1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to marine vessels and, more specifically, to a nautical propulsion device comprising a plurality of cooperating paddles driven by levers in a sweeping motion while cooperating with a peddle gear and electric motor in order to produce a reciprocating back and forth paddle motion capable of driving a vessel through water densely populated with obstructive matter such as grass, Lilly pads, logs and other debris with ease. Comprising the paddles main assembly are two pivotally mounted paddles having lever arms attached to the non submerged distal ends of sad paddles so that when a peddle gear is driven a plurality of linkages cooperate to produce the opposed back and forth motion of the operating paddles. Additionally the pedal gear of the present invention allows for the paddles to be lifted while being brought towards the vessel wherethen said paddle is brought downward and away from the vessel to push the device forward. Finally a speed throttle is mounted to the device to control the speed at which the paddles reciprocate and control the directions that force is applied in to the back of a vessel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While there are other paddle based propulsion systems, they are not suitable for the purposes of the present invention, hereinafter described.